thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150320214729/@comment-24481972-20150323021255
Bzzzt! Bzzzt! My phone. It alerts me of yet another notification today. Could it be the commenter from earlier? I open it up and sure enough, his reply. 'This intel will keep you alive. Move, they know you, and you know me. Delete these messages.' Well, he sure is friendly. But still, why is someone from Quantum waning us about Quantum? I message back: 'This will not be the final time we communicate.' Hopefully he sees it immediately because I delete it several seconds later. I just hope what I think will happen doesn't. ---- >----->----->----->----->-----> That jump was way too high for me to have not used my mutation for that. It's now eight o' clock and the mission has begun. It's almost pitch black on the rooftops, but Jessica, Chris, and Naomi sure seem to be able to keep up. I keep glancing over the edge off the buildings to make sure Anthony, Paige and Crash are still keeping up as they're disguised as pedestrians. The low temperature gives me a boost in strength and speed so I find it a bit easier to manuever up here than the others. We leap across multiple more gaps until we finally reach the building next to the NCO base. Climbing down the fire escape, I can see that the others were wating for our arrival. My feet meet the ground. "Alright, here we go. Crash, Paige, Anthony, get suit up. Everyone else, follow me." I order. I lead them to the backdoor of the builing. "Alright, before we go in, let's go over this again. Us four are going to decorate the building with C4s. Meanwhile, those three are going to help all the mutants in the bottom floor escape. Tony's going to hack in to the security system so it'll be entirely a stealth takedown. That is, if we stop any of the guards from setting off the alarm manually. In order for that. we're going to need to be fast. Fifteen minutes is what we got. Once we enter, we set the timer's on the boms for fifteen. Got it?" They nod. "Comm devices all in check?" The press the button on the earpiece then nod. "Alright, good. Let's go." A suited up Anthony comes up and waves his hand in front of the digital lock. It turns green and then we enter with me leading. It's a very narrow hall at first, but then we take a right into a more open one. There's a guard standing in the middle armed with an assault rifle. These guys aren't playing. "Hey! You aren't all-" I roll a smoke bomb down the floor at him. It doesn't take long before the entire place is stuffed with smoke. I hear his footsteps and estimate the current and exact location of his head. I shoot. I can tell I got him when I hear a body drop. Once I give the signal, we advance to the main floor. It's completely empty. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. "This is where we split up." I announce. "Mutant Rescue team, down that hall, second door to the left, down the stairs. There's most likely going to be an assload of guards down there so be preapred." With that, they advance to their destination. "And it looks like we're taking the elevators." We all head to four of the six elevators, all of us on our way to our assigned floors. The music is quite comforting, but it doesn't exactly match up with my actions once the elevator opens. There a grou[ of soldiers walking around who now see me as their target. I put my hands up. "Wait! I can explain this." I say jokingly. A miniature blizzard summons forth from my hands and blows them all away. But that doesn't stop them. They shoot. Some of the bullets are deflected from my armor while others just miss. I finally find a place to duck behind. I whip out the C4 from out of my backpack and freeze it to the ground. I hop back up and roll back into the elevator while the doors are still open. They stop shooting out of confusing. I decide to joke aroud a little more. "Sorry to run, but I'm afraid my work here is done." I say just before the doors close once more.